oh my sunshine
by violetmistress
Summary: he's the older charming abusive brother and she's the perpetually confused younger sister. Mentions of , non-con, incest


**I wrote this two years ago but I felt like this fic needed a home. I will go under heavy editing if people care for a multi-chap story of this.**

 **enjoy!**

 **R** in isn't sure when it all started.

 _Feel it cutting into me, the doubting painful knife_

 _Feel it deepening the rift, finally hit just right_

The pain, the drama, the isolation, the self-loathing and finally the numbness from feeling everything too much.

She wanted to blame everything on Len.

Her whole being was caught up in the red string Len had tied her to. He had her wrapped around his pinky, and he was well aware of that fact.

 _Lenlenlenlenelen_

He was no longer the boy she knew like her own reflection.

She was always the weaker one, they both knew. She was fragile and delicate and everything else she didn't want to be. She had always relied on Len, the stronger sibling, the smarter sibling, the older sibling.

 _The better sibling_

.

.

 **B** ruises popped out on her skin like flowers of ebony and violet and the colors of the deep night sky on her pale, pale skin.

''What the fuck did I tell you about not going near him? The green-haired boy...what-did you start becoming a whore for him?''

She tries to speak, but it's hard when she's pinned against the wall by her elder brother with his leg between her thighs. His ice-cold grip on her wrists are painful, so, so painful.

''I-I'm h-his mentor, Mrs. Nekomura assigned me to Gumiy-''

Her sentence falls short when a certain blond devil jams her mouth with his, his teeth almost gnawing her soft, pink lips commanding entrance. She tries to protest, her hands against her chest but they made no move to push.

 _What's this? Am I frozen with terror or...do I like this?_

He suddenly pushes back, and Rin's lips are swollen and red. Red, like they were bathed in blood.

The golden-haired boy seethes in anger, ''Do not say his name in front of me, Rin. As punishment, you are grounded from any afterschool activities for the rest of the week. And I will personally drive you school and back.'' he pauses to let his words weigh in before continuing, ''And if I see you with that boy again, I will do much much worse.''

She trembles and nods, waiting for him to leave.

Instead he tilts her head, and moves the tendril of flaxen hair from her creamy porcelain neck.

He fingers the healing bruises, and he puts his mouth against her neck. She can feel him smirk, and tries to suppress a moan as she can feel tongue moving against her skin.

'' _You seem to have forgotten I marked you.''_

/

''Isn't it a little hot today to wear a scarf, Rin?''

Rin looks down before facing her best-friend Miku., ''No, it's alright. It's spring anyways, it's not that hot.''

The tealette stretches, ''Ahh, you're right. It is spring and I'm so excited. I can't wait to go to the Sakura festival. It will be so much fun, and we can wear matching yukatas and eat Sakura mochi, and play the festival games and watch the shows''

Miku's enthusiasm was quite adorable as she continued to talk more about her plans for the festival, ''Hey, Rin-what color are you going to wear? Because I think we'd both look amazing in teal.''

The quiet blonde plays with the hem of the school-uniform skirt, ''I don't think I'll be going this year.''

Miku pouts, ''Aww, why? Isn't Len going.'' She winces at his name but the tealette continues, ''I know he doesn't like festivities or whatever but I really hopes he comes.''

Her viridian eyes shine with excitement, ''We could watch the fireworks together! Ah, that would be so perfect and romantic.''

Rin wants to scream that Len is not the golden boy she thinks he is. That even though he's blessed with angelic looks, he has the heart of the devil.

But instead she tries to be playful, ''You sure like my brother, huh?''

Miku blushes,''Oh stop...but how can I not? He's so handsome and kind and smart and so handsome.''

And like that, something inside of Rin snaps. She couldn't stand her best-friend being infatuated with someone like..like Len.

''But he's a monster!'' the blonde cries out as her voice holds a note of desperation.

The tealette looks surprised before breaking into a grin, '' Of course you think that, he's your brother after all-but seriously, do you think he likes me?''

Miku's pretty face looks almost comical as her eyebrows are furrowed in anticipation mixed with a certain eager expression of her mouth opening and closing. It reminds her of a dog, and an image of a teal puppy wagging her tail comes up in her mind. Rin would have laughed but she had a sinking feeling her brother wouldn't be nice to teal puppies..

''I'm starting to think you only became my friend to get to Len.'' Rin playfully teases or tries to.

Although it's posed as a joke, there was a piece of her that was desperate to know the truth. It wouldn't be the first time that someone was friends with her just to get closer to Len.

Miku playfully punches the blonde, ''I met you first, remember? I'll always be your friend until the ends of time divides us.''

Rin laughs, ''Whoa, aren't you so poetic, leek-freak?''

''Rinnyy, but I swear I will be your friend forevaaa, cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye.''

Rin smiles genuinely and looks up at the tree and the fluttering sakura petals. They were lucky that that they were allowed to eat lunch outside, and they were able to find a nice shady spot under the large cherry-blossom tree.

Miku looks at her watch, ''Oh no, we're going to be late to class. And I still haven't finished my fried-leeks yet'' she moans.

Before Rin is able to stand up, she feels something pressed in her palm.

''Wait! I wanted to give this to Len but I don't have the courage and since you're his sister, I figured...''

Rin looks down, it was a white envelope with pinks hearts dotted on the surface, _oh._

''Please Rin? Can you please do this for me?''

Rin forces a smile, ''Of course Miku. Cross my heart and hope to die.''

 _Couldn't take the love I had, so weak and burning low_

 _But it grew into a weapon only hurting me, this I know_

/

''Please, Len...you can't hurt her!'' Rin exclaims, when Len tears the letter from her hand.

The handsome blond sighs in relief, ''Oh, I thought this was for you. I was about to beat the crap of the guy who sent this to you.''

And knowing Len, he was being serious. Rin winces, remembering the last time a boy confessed to her. He was cute with silver hair and mismatched eyes and he was really sweet too, ''Oh, Rin...I like you a lot. And I think you're really really pretty, please go out with me!'' But of course Len had come and he must have done something to him because he never talked to her again.

It was an unspoken rule that Rin was to be ''handled delicately'' for everyone was afraid of Len Kagamine's wrath. Len was one of the most popular students in the school, wielding a crazy amount of power and influence. Nobody would hurt her in fear of social suicide….that didn't mean rumors were passed around though.

Len was charismatic, talented and handsome, basking in the sunlight of his own glory and Rin was a flower in his encapsulating sunshine

Delicate and oh-so pretty, it's a shame she was about to wilt at any giving moment.

(For the petals have already been plucked)

''Oy! Why are you spacing out?''

Shaking out of her daze, she looks down and mutters, ''Sorry.''

She hates how Len had made her this frail and...obedient.

The golden-haired boy inspects Rin before losing interest and turning back to the letter.

''Hmm-Miku, why does she seem so familiar?''

Rin wants to laugh, Miku is crushing on a boy who doesn't even know who she is!

''She's my frie-, she's the one with the long green hair in twintails.''

The boy leans on the marble counter, ''Kaito's ex?''

Rin nods.

Len grins''She's pretty hot,and it'll make Kaito mad. I guess I'll take her on a date and sleep with her, and then dump her.''

''No!''

Len's eyes widen at his sister's outburst, ''And why not?''

Rin clasps a small hand over her mouth and secretly chides herself for being so careless, ''I-uh, just whatever you're going to do-can you break up with her after the festival?''

Miku looked so hopeful and excited, and it would break her heart if Len threw her away like week-old trash. She knew Miku would be devastated at their breakup, but Rin still wanted her friend to have the happiness she craved..even if it was only lasted for a moment.

Len scrutinizes his sister, ''I don't remember giving you the choice to give demands.''

''I-uh, please Len. Miku is a nice girl...and I just don't want you to hurt her, and the sakura festival is only a few weeks away...you can certainly keep her until the end. And not to mention, you don't have to be with only her….Miku would do anything you asked her too...she'll give you some space and you can be with your playthi- other girlfriends.''

Rin fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, it was always too short for her liking. Noticing this, Len came closer, stroking her milky thighs in an agonizingly slow pace with one hand.

With every silky touch, his fingers crept closer to the top of her inner thighs.

She brushed his fingers away, but before she had any time to react she was slammed against the marble countertop, with Len straddling her pinning her hands with one hands.

She trashed under his predatory eyes, but she was always the weaker twin...it was impossible to escape his iron-like grip. He continued his ministrations, stopping occasionally to acknowledge the fear in her cerulean blue eyes.

Her eyes were half-lidded and he could see her pretty long flaxen lashes. Full pink lips parted, and a rosy haze covered her cheeks...it was his favorite way of seeing her like this. She had an ethereal beauty, and Len vowed that he would be the only person to see her like this.

Rin turned her face in the other direction, she couldn't bear to look at him. Len wrenched her jaw so she could face him again. The way he was gripping her..she knew she would have finger-shaped bruises forming by tomorrow.

She hated what he did to her, She hated how he was making her feel. But she hated herself the most, for _liking it_. It was torture and pleasure at the same time.

''St-stop, Len, please''

She could feel his warm breath tickling her ears, ''I'll do what I please princess.''

He smirked as he unbuttoned her navy-blue school shirt,''I'm already protecting your _precious little Miku_ , after all.''

She could feel tears forming under her long lashes, ''If I give myself to you...can you promise me Len, that you won't hurt her?''

The elder blonde clicked his tongue in annoyance, ''Why do you care for that ditzy tealette anyways? It should be only me that you love.''

Rin didn't miss how his voice cracked at the end of his sentence.

For a second, he looked so vulnerable and afraid…Rin felt bad for him, but that look of utter misery was soon replaced by a scowl, ''Stop don't look at me like that. Like I need your pity'',under the fluorescent lights his cobalt-blue eyes looked almost menacing, ''No I don't-for you are my plaything. A fragile, breakable doll… and you like what I'm doing to you...don't you Rinny?''

Rin closed her eyes, not wanting to give in.

.

.

.

Because she knew there was a small part of her, buried deep in the darkest part of her heart- _she craved the pleasure he was giving her._

 _The flower thieves whispered untrue love_

 _To make up for their sins_

/

Miku threw her arms over the unsuspecting blonde.

''Ohmygod, Rinny-kins...I love you soo much, You're the bestest person in the whole entire world.I'm forever grateful''

Some students looked at the girls in the hall but soon turned away in boredom because Miku being over-affectionate wasn't anything unusual.

The shorter girl laughs, quickly recovering over her her initial shock over the unexpected bear hug.

But then again it was Miku, so it wasn't that unexpected.

Miku smiles brightly, ''I knew I could count on you Rin.'' The sincere look of happiness in her aqua-colored eyes, it filled up Rin's entire being with warmth.

Her smiles was infectious. She was so joyous and optimistic, it was hard to be down when you were near her.

In the dark hell-hole of pointless lectures and torturous social activities otherwise known as school, Miku was the radiant flame that was guiding Rin to the end of the tunnel.

(Rin should have known that the brightest flames burn out the fastest. To keep her radiance alive, she would have had to fed the hungry flames. And even if she ends up with scorched hands, at least she had the light that let everything ablaze.)

''You're right to be grateful. As payment, you can buy me lunch for this week.''

Miku laughs, ''Ah, the ever gluttonous Rin. But tell you what, how about I take you out today. There's this new cafe in town, and it's really popular among the students.''

As much as Rin wanted to go, she knew Len went there with his friends. And won't it give Miku the perfect opportunity to accidentally bump into her new boyfriend.

''Sorry Miku, not today…..''

( _and not ever_ )

The tealette sighed, ''Oh alright, I guess I'll take Mikki and Iroha...but you seriously have to stop blowing me off!''

Rin ignored the tinge of jealousy when she said Mikki and Iroha. She had always ignored the fact Miku was popular and had other best friends.

 _They are probably better than me too._

As Rin opened her mouth to apologize, the bell signaled class and Miku ran away after giving one last hug.

Her cheeks were flushing in a tomato color before it faded to her original rosy blush.

She sighed and broodingly went to class, missing the cold stare her predator gave her.

/

In less than a week, Miku and Len were the 'it' couple.

 **Yikes, i'm sorry, please review**

 **Also i know Rin is an incredibly fragile character here but please give her a chance.**


End file.
